User talk:Slug gunner fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Deltaskarareposter.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ray422 (talk) 10:17, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re:Second Kaiju War Well, the main reason is that no one created it yet. This is a fairly new wiki and it is already surprisingly popular. Also, you don't need to get permission from an admin to make a page unless it is, riskae...Any ways, if you want to make a Second Kaiju War page, knock yourself out. --It's me, no biggy. ;)60px 14:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC) MoS Hi, many of your pages don't follow the Custom Pacific Rim Wiki:Manual of Style. Clean them up before they get deleted!--No signature for you from BZ (talk) 19:29, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Banning Policy We don't need one because it is so universal and implied that after two warnings, week block, so on would be already understood presumably. If the mistakes are "noobish" we will tell them and that will be it. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 15:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Slugger. Not to pester, but Monarch and the related still have the biomechanical features. On a related note i've been drafting Morlock and commented on your need for Kaiju ideas. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Chrono could be a crossover between Monarch and Morlock. Trade in expertise. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Your an admin now, yay! --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 18:31, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Not really given that you are a very dedicated user. But as an admin you have some higher expectations than other users including remembering you signature at the end of talk pages and user talk. --~~~~ Don't worry, I sometimes forget that. --No signature for you from BZ (talk) 21:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Artic Defense? Hi men, sorry I failed to read the Chrono Monarch and the Kelso Shatterdome ''location man, thanks for the clarification, I was thinking in creating a page for the 'Artic Defense Corps' or something like that; if you're interested and you're ok with letting me add your work I'll do it, if you don't it's cool though. Thanks again man! - Vincent Mackay (talk) 15:29, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Dude! so start it if you want to and I'll fill in the details, I use the originals Pacific Rim Wikia's page about the ''Pan Pacific Defense Corps to create my own PADC, so that can be used as a model, don't you think? - Vincent Mackay (talk) 15:56, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin Tutorial What you are capable of is deleting, undeleting, blocking, unblocking, editing all locked pages, promoting and demoting people to/from mod, and many other things but that is what you need to worry about for now. You are kind of sort of one of the people in charge, you are "not considered" to be. It is confusing and dumb but we all just go with it. Now, you kind of make the rules with me but one thing is important, talk to the rest of the community first. It would be a community vote and will be decided by them. If there is a vandal, warn them once (I know, I want to perma ban him the first time, too) and if they don't comply, block them for a week. Then, permantly. Also lock pages with excessive vandalism only if it is wikia contributors. Also if it is rule or policy. Hope I helped some. Re I dot think you'll abuse it. And my god is it embarrassing forgetting my sig! Trust me, if you do that I'll just remind you too. It isn't a big deal but I give you a tutorial. Sorry that your in a depressed state of mind. If it diagnosed with a depression, look into many other psychiatrists because they diagnose that off the drop of a hat and it only makes things worse. Everyone goes through really bad times so or they are bullied, or just kind of getting the most of whatever situation they're in. So just because your constantly sad doesn't mean your in depression. Anyways, if you do want a demotion you can ask me anytime. --Most admins have a fancy sig, tough. (talk) 19:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Category Name Trouble Hi Slug, I made a rather dumb mistake today when creating a category for Mark VIII Jaegers. Instead of making the name of the category "Mark VIII", I first made "Mark-8". I did make a properly named category, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor and go ahead and delete the misnamed category. Thanks for your time and help. 22:31, November 11, 2013 (UTC) There were quite a few things wrong with the post you gave Vincent McKay. One, I don't get why you said it so rudely. Two, people go inactive sometimes. Three, you forgot your signature. Four, I really don't get the point of the message. So please think of these things next time. Your an admin. Won't hold this against you though. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'The Master of both Kaiju and BIONICLEs will return the call!']] 19:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your talkpage message Pardon me good sir, I do believe you misspelled Cherno Alpha when talking about which Jaeger was best on my talk page. Sincerely, Cherno Alpha 21:20, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Misspelling Oh, it's not even an accusation. An accusation is unconfirmed or unproven. I just spoke facts. Love u bby 22:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure sounds cool, but is the second Kaiju wars really the continuty i have to follow? I try to stay with canon like on the warhammer 40k fanonT42 (talk) 20:30, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh also i look up omicron omega and i dont see it, can i get a link?T42 (talk) 22:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Woah, woah, woah. They are in categories? Well I say they should be removed. I don't really agree with the template idea. Everything on here is basically fanon and if people take it srsly than I guess they can do that frankly for the categories the only one that should be categorized as comedic is crack verse. I mean come on. Anyways thanks for dah help and notification. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 14:49, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll see what can be done. ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) By confidential do you mean like on a PM in chat or is the TP fine? Because one is really hard to catch him with. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:21, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Zulu Bravo Is my Jaeger OK? Or does it contradict canon? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) How do you make the Poster things? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) We'll we should ask Bas first but here are my three cents. The memetic wiki looks like it is having some problems that Bas and you need to sort out and kind of small so far, I don't know what to make of Supreme Commander, and the other one has the same problems as memetic. Also they all don't look like the are very similar genre/theme wise to Pacific Rim. So that's what I have to say. --[[User talk:Bioniclezilla76|'I got the moves like Jaeger got the moves like Jaeger...']] 19:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Continuation of argument on Supreme Commander fanon wiki I apologize for reaching out to you at another wiki, but I felt this must be said. Your admin preaches a lot of things. She seems to be letting a personal situation get ahead of professionalism. As you can see, my partner lashed out at her. I still decide to remain as professional as possible for this sake. She banned me from chat with no pretext. She banned me because of something my partner said, which is somewhat understandable. Yet she still remains very personal about the matter. "If you cant get that, you obviously don't have the kind of morals to be a respected member of any community." This isn't an argument of morality. This is an argument of professionalism. There's social respect, and professional respect, both of which your admin broke, by insulting us both over trying to appeal a chat ban to you. She tried very hard to justify her actions, but as I mentioned, I broke no rules. It was out of a personal matter, and would not take my word that I was a friend of Louis Bancroft, admitting the ban was a personal matter. "I have tried the peaceful road, and really, I'll unban you as soon as I get confirmation from Louis that you actually are his friend. Until such time, case closed, I'll unban you later." There was never a peaceful road; as I said, I can show you the final chatlog. She asked if I was done in the chat and promptly banned me. And there shouldn't be personal confirmation, putting personal matters before a wikis rules, to unban me. This is, as I mentioned, an abuse of power. There should be no need to apologize or to bring her friend back to be unbanned, especially when she says thats her only condition to get me unbanned. Wikia Central will be contacted, and I hope you as well reevalute her readiness for such a position. Apologies again for contacting you at a separate wiki. InfinitysCross (talk) 05:46, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for reaching out to you at another wiki, but I felt this must be said. Your admin preaches a lot of things. She seems to be letting a personal situation get ahead of professionalism. As you can see, my partner lashed out at her. I still decide to remain as professional as possible for this sake. Oh, really? Your professionalisim is startlingly good. /sarcasm. She banned me from chat with no pretext. She banned me because of something my partner said, which is somewhat understandable. Yet she still remains very personal about the matter. It's not personal when its attempts to keep the community stable. I'm the admin in charge of keeping the community together. "If you cant get that, you obviously don't have the kind of morals to be a respected member of any community." Do you even know who I was referring to? You wanted to offer help to a friend, so did I. The only difference between us is that I'm the one currently in power and also the one who doesn't know your relationship with him well enough. There was never a peaceful road; as I said, I can show you the final chatlog. She asked if I was done in the chat and promptly banned me. And there shouldn't be personal confirmation, putting personal matters before a wikis rules, to unban me. You were being a nosy git. The only reason I offered a personal confirmation was because of the reason I banned you in the first place. And as I said, if it turns out I was wrong about you and Louis's relationship, then you would get an apology. I did try to offer you a peaceful road. I was obviously too passive and subtle with it. This is, as I mentioned, an abuse of power. There should be no need to apologize or to bring her friend back to be unbanned, especially when she says thats her only condition to get me unbanned. Wikia Central will be contacted, and I hope you as well reevalute her readiness for such a position. Apologies again for contacting you at a separate wiki. I did not say that was the only condition. I said when the matter was resolved, you'd be unbanned. And honestly, do you even know Slug? Or perhaps the other admin Ork? You're preaching to the wrong people. Sincerely, someone who has attempted to refrain from harrasing other users with constant threats and belittlements of staff capability, the Admin and Bcrat of this wiki, I'll Change My Sig To "The Procrastonating Cybran Overlord, Basilisk Centauri" One of These Days.... (talk) 06:30, April 20, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Nobody's perfect. Your rules say that I need to be a frequent editor to enter regularly. Not just once. In any case, I'd like to have a one-on-one discussion with Basilisk. I'm sure now that some time has passed we can both talk without a clouded judgment and settle this in a positive way. Can we arrange this? I'd appreciate it. InfinitysCross (talk) 19:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Zulu Could totally... Take out Stockholm. It is psychic. Can destroy shit. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Gauntlet wasn't there. Also, are you forgetting what happens to Psychics that meet Zulu? Zulu could. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog)